bleachwifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зоммари Руру
| image = 290px | race = Арранкар | birthday = 13 октября | gender = мужской | height = 196 см | weight = 100 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Седьмой эспада | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Брухерия | manga debut = Глава 244 (том 28) | anime debut = Серия 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Versus Crusade | japanese voice = Тайтен Кусуноки | english voice = Грег Иглз (серия 145), Нил Каплан (серия 197+) | spanish voice = }} — септима (седьмой) эспада в армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Зоммари является высоким, мускулистым, темнокожим Арранкаром с большими губами, по сравнению с другими. Его отверстие пустого и татуировку Эспады не видно, но остатки его маски состоят из ряда костных шипов по гребню головы, образуя нечто похожее на ирокез так же он носит серьги в форме черепа и толстое, костное ожерелье, однако не ясно, ожерелье также часть его пустого или просто украшение. Это дает ему своего рода внешний вид знахаря. Он также лысый и имеет золотисто-желтые глаза. Зоммари носит, что-то похожее на камзол с большим вырезом на груди, как и у всей Эспады белого цвета. Его сандалии напоминают традиционную обувь боевых искусств. Зоммари имеет три треугольных татуировки на его подбородке. Он также имеет четыре линии, идущие вниз со лба прямо над глазами, которые заканчиваются точками, напоминая восклицательные знаки. Это по обе стороны головы, дав ему в общей сложности восемь линий.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Характер Zommari has a calm, contemplative personality, and rarely speaks prior to his confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. Apparently, Zommari likes to keep himself in a calm and peaceful state of mind, due to him usually residing in a special meditation room, where he awaits his orders. He has a great deal of respect for Sōsuke Aizen, shouting praises to him just before dying. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the Shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting down and killing Hollows just because the Shinigami consider them to be evil. However, he believes that Hollows can eat Humans without any consequences, a hypocritical statement. One of Zommari's most prominent traits was his arrogance. Despite his level-headed composure, he is an overzealous individual who treated Byakuya as though he were an equal, but consistently underestimated his opponent's abilities. Whenever Zommari would take control of his battle with Byakuya, he would remain calm and assertive in his supposed superiority, but when caught in a helpless situation, he would show signs of despair and become even more intense in his anger towards his opponent. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponent's full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved to be his eventual undoing. Силы и способности Great Spiritual Power: As the Seventh Espada, he contains enough spiritual power to be above most non-Espada Arrancar. His Reiatsu is pink.Bleach anime; Episode 197 Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard Hollow powers. However, he holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all Arrancar, including the Espada. While unproven, his speed is shown to be great enough to keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled Shunpo masters in Soul Society, for a period of time, and even force him to use some high-level Shunpo techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 10-16 *'Gemelos Sonído' : He states that increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones; the number of clones produced through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique for diversion, substitution and multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they have even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 10-16 Духовный меч . It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim. *'Resurrección': The release command for Brujería is . Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then clasps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body, transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Reiryoku. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure, surrounded by cyclopean faces which somewhat resemble his own face.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 7 His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face in the form of two downward triangles originating from his eyes. Another five triangular marking appears under his mouth, forming what looks like a beard. The total number of eyes covering his body is 50 (including the two on his face) as Byakuya pointed out.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 18 The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However, he later reveals eight more hidden eyes above his normal two on his forehead area.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 8-9 :Resurrección Special Ability: Zommari's powers in this state are entirely based upon the multiple eyes of his new form. :*'Amor' : Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye; in his own words, "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze of one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s). The pupil(s) will widen and the eye(s) itself will glow purple due to his Reiatsu. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object, giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponent's limbs, it removes the brain's control from that limb, allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self-harm.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12-16 In regard to his eyes, each one of them is able to take control of a single separate target. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body.Bleach manga; Chapter 301, page 10-14 This ability is Kidō-like in nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, can be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Bakudō #81. Dankū.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 7-8 :* : His release also possesses a defensive maneuver, where its lower half becomes a full sphere that covers Zommari's upper body. This technique was capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai, which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in. However, this disables all the active eyes on his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 4-5 Появление в других проектах Zommari is only playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, all 3 games having his Resurrección as well. In the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, in his Resurrección, he is able to fire a dark purple-black energy blast from the eye on his palm. Интересные факты *Аспектом смерти Зоммари является опьянение.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 Цитаты *(To Byakuya) "Among the Espada my Sonído is the fastest. Increasing my steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. Well, it's a kind of game of magic tricks."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "The reason for your defeat is the arrogance that kept you from telling me your name."Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 17 *(To Byakuya) "You are indeed my enemy, but of captain class. I think of us as being on the same level, and intend to act in that manner. There is no pride or anything like it in my heart."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 3 *(To Byakuya) "It seems that arrogance is part of your nature. So be it. Then allow me to take that pride... and pulverize it through the very core of your being."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 5 *(To Byakuya) "Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors, commoners are at the command of their king, the clouds are at the command of the wind, and the light of the moon is at the command of the sun."Bleach manga; Chapter 300, page 12 *(To Byakuya) "You throw away your left leg and left arm without hesitation... you instantly regard that which is stolen from you as an enemy, and thus you attack... even if that means cutting your own body. How very impressive. To be able to make such cool headed decisions in such a situation. However, that determination... from my point of view... seems a little careless. The only limbs you now retain are your right arm and right leg. You intend to fight against an Espada such as myself with only one arm and one leg...? Now, that is a little presumptuous... don't you agree?"Bleach manga; Chapter 301, pages 7-8 *(To Byakuya) "What do those eyes mean? Are they saying that you won't forgive me? That you are going to cut me down? That you are going to judge me? Don't you understand that it's all empty pride?" *(Before getting cut down by Byakuya) "Shinigami slay us as if it were their birthright. They pass judgment on us as if led by providence. Under what grounds are you permitted to persecute us Hollows? Is it because we eat Humans? Yes, we eat Humans, but who gave you the right to protect them? You declare that we are evil and therefore kill us. You believe you offer justice, but this is nothing more than hubris. THAT CONCEIT... THAT PROUD FACE! The lot of you... THE LOT OF YOU...!"Bleach manga; Chapter 302, pages 10-11 Сноски Навигация de:Zommari Rureaux en:Zommari Rureaux es:Zommari Rureaux fr:Zommari Leroux